A battery is a device capable of converting stored chemical energy into electrical energy. Batteries are used in many household and industrial applications. In some instances, batteries are rechargeable such that electrical energy is capable of being stored in the battery as chemical energy (i.e., charging the battery). The battery can be coupled to a load (e.g., electrical appliance) and employed for use in performing work.